Snake bite
by GabbynSteve4eva
Summary: Season 11, episode where Steve, Gabby and Bart look after they guy with a snake bite, but it is my version of the episode, with changes made to what happens in the episode


**Season 11, episode where Steve, Gabby and Bart look after they guy with a snake bite, but it is my version of the episode, do not think I spelt it tornakay right, if you know how to spell it please tell me so I can correct it, and Please review, no offense but everyone is very lazy at reviewing I know how many people read my stories, and from that at least a quarter of them should be reviewing which is still 15 people :D**

"Shit" Steve said when he felt another car crash into the back of his Ute when he arrived at work. "What the" Steve said getting out of his car and walking over to the other car, "Hey are you okay" Steve said when he saw the man who had driven his car into Steve's Ute was unconscious.

"Hey who is this?" Gabrielle asked when she saw Steve come in with an unconscious man

"I am not sure; he crashed into the back of my Ute when I came into work today and had the seatbelt twisted around his arm like a tornakay

"Are you okay?" Gabrielle asked concerned

"Yeah I am fine, but my tail light is busted" he said sadly

"You and your Ute" Gabrielle said memories flooding back into her mind of when they had first been dating

"What has happened here" Frank bellowed coming up behind them

"This guy crashed into the back of my Ute, when I got out of my car I found him unconscious and his seatbelt was wrapped around his arm like a tornakay" Steve said in response

"Are you okay?" Frank asked for the first time in Steve's life sounding concerned

"I would not be standing up if I was not, Gabby can you find some ID?" Steve asked her

"Sure" she said going through the man's bag "Uh-huh" Gabrielle said pulling out a driver's licence from the man's wallet "His name is Gary Hunter" she said

"Okay can you do a background check and see if he has any relatives who might be able to help us?" Steve asked Gabrielle

"Yes just let me finish this" she said hooking the monitors up to the patient...

...Gabrielle came back 10 minutes later saying she had found out Gary had a brother and that she had rung him up to tell him that his brother was in hospital.

Gary's brother arrived not long after Gabrielle phoned him but when he arrived; he seemed to be more interested in his brother's bag than his brother who was extremely sick. Bart noticed him constantly looking at his brother's bag and stepped in front of it so he could not see it. When Steve asked Bart to help him by attaching the monitor to Gary's finger, his brother to the moment to grab the bag and run. Everyone immediately noticed and Bart ran straight after him before he skidded to a halt as he noticed Gary's brother had stopped and his path was blocked by Frank standing in front of the ED doors.

"Give me the bag" Frank said sternly

"No" Gary's brother replied "He is _my_ brother so I can take the bag if I want to"

"Do not be stupid just give me the bag" Frank replied with a glare

He handed it to Bart who looked at it and then realised it had a lock on it; he held it up to Frank to show him.

"What is the code?" Frank asked

"How should I know" Gary's brother retorted

"Because you are his brother and I know you care about him, and maybe whatever is in that bag can help us treat him" Frank scoffed back

"Okay it is 3 0's, but I do not exactly know what is in the bag" Gary's brother said looking at Frank

"So smart" Frank said giving out a chuckle

"Gary recons it is so easy no one would ever guess it" Gary's brother replied now smiling

"What is it?" Frank asked Bart when he opened the bag and dropped it on the ground; Bart nodded to the bag and gave Frank a look that meant have a look yourself. Frank nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the snake and started yelling at Bart to pick it up...

...Bart took the bag to Steve and Gabrielle to show them, but as soon as Steve opened the bag to check what kind of snake it was, the snake lashed out and bit Steve on the arm. Steve immediately dropped the bag and collapsed on the ground

"Steve" Gabrielle screamed out dropping what she was doing and bending down to where Steve was, Gabrielle quickly grabbed the bag and checked inside it, but in a way that it was impossible for her to get bitten.

"Diamond python, it is venomous" Gabrielle said to Frank closing up the bag quickly

"Okay get him into a bed" Frank said calmly

"I can not lift him myself" Gabrielle said when no one helped her pick him up off the ground

"Oh right" Bart said dropping to the ground and helping Gabrielle get Steve up and into a bed

Once Steve was in a bed Frank went and tried to find the antidote for this particular snake bite, which was harder than he thought it would be. He ended up having to call around to find it, and when he finally did the people told him that he would have to wait 2 hours until it would arrive and that might only be long enough for Steve to stay alive.

"Did you find it?" Gabrielle asked sounding like she was about to burst into tears

"Yes and No" Frank replied back to her

"What do you mean Yes and No, did you find it or not?" she asked again

"Well yes I found it but in another hospital and it is going to take them 2 hours to get it to us" he explained

"What but that is ages away, Steve might not make it through that time" she said

"I know, but there is nothing I can do, I wish I could but I can not" he said walking into their office

"There has to be something Frank, this is just a patient Frank, this Steve your employee" she said "And the love of my life" she mumbled

"What?" he asked not hearing the last part

"I love him and I never got to tell him and now he is unconscious and may not live" she said and with that she burst into tears

Once Gabrielle had calmed herself down she went back out and sat down next to Steve's bed, she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. She knew there was nothing she could do right now except keep an eye on him and watch his stats.

Gabrielle was sitting next to him when she noticed his stats were starting to drop, she quickly jumped up and went to get Frank.

"Frank" she said in a panicked when she got to their office

"Yes what?" Frank asked grumpily

"Steve's stats are dropping" she said looking distracted

"Fine get him some more fluids and get him some more blood" Frank said as he got up from his desk

"Right" she said as she walked off hurriedly...

...She was rummaging around the drug room trying to find the right fluids when Bart came in "What are you doing?" he asked her

"Looking for fluids for Steve, his stats have dropped" she replied shortly

"Oh" he said nodding his head "You mean the ones right here" he said holding up some that he had got out of a cupboard next to him

"Yeah those" she said reaching out to grab them from barts hand, but he pulled away quickly before she could grab them "Hey" she admonished when he moved is hand out of her reach

"Wait" he said at her when she had another go at grabbing the fluids out of his hand, "Are you okay Gabby?" he asked

"Yeah fine, Steve's the one who needs the fluids not me" she responded reaching out to grab the fluids again, but this time Bart did not pull away and let her have the fluids

She walked out of the drug room quickly, hurriedly walking over to the bed Steve was in, she grabbed a bag of blood out of the fridge and replaced the one he already had, she then pushed the fluids through him and waited to see if anything made a difference.

Luckily it did seeing as she still had to wait half an hour until antidote came for him, she sat down next to him and watched as he unconsciously lay in the bed.

Gabby was still sitting in the chair 40 minutes later, unfortunately being in Sydney, traffic was horrendous and the person who was supposed to be brining to antidote was stuck in traffic. Steve was still lying there unconscious and it hurt her to see him like this and knowing there could be a chance he could die.

"How is he going?" Frank asked her looking at the clipboard

"Okay for now" she said sighing

"And you? He asked

"I fine for the last time" she yelled "God I am sick of people asking" she said as she got up and walked off.

She locked herself in the staff bathroom and sat on the seat crying, the tears subsided after a few minutes and she whipped the tears away from her face with her hands and tried to make herself look like she had not been crying.

Everybody stared at her when she walked back into the ED; everyone had heard her yelling at Frank before she walked off, so everyone was dying to find out why she was so pissy.

She was sitting at her desk trying to concentrate and failing epically; when Charlotte came in and sat down on Frank's desk "So..." she said

"So..." Gabrielle repeated

"What was that all about?" Charlotte asked getting right to the point

"What was what about?" Gabrielle said trying to avoid the question

"You know what I am talking about Gabrielle" Charlotte pressured

"No I have no clue what you are talking about" Gabrielle said still avoiding the question

Charlotte stared at Gabrielle with a look that meant stop lying I know you are avoiding answering the question

"What" Gabrielle said as she stood up so she did not feel so small

"Gabby" Charlotte pushed

Gabrielle turned her head so she was not facing Charlotte, "I told you I have no idea about what you are going on about"

"Fine I will say it slowly and then you can tell me" she said "Why did you yell at Frank, and then storm off"

"Cause" Gabby replied shortly

"That is not a good enough answer" Charlotte said "Do you still like Steve?" she asked childishly

Gabby looked down sheepishly and nodded, when Gabrielle looked back up Charlotte had a huge grin on her face "What?" she asked frowning at charlotte

"Nothing" Charlotte said as she got up and headed for the office door but Gabrielle stepped in front of the door so Charlotte could not get passed, "Hey" Charlotte said in response to Gabrielle's action

"Why were you grinning at me, you are not going to tell anyone, you can not tell anyone, what I just told you stay's between me and you" Gabrielle said her eyes wide

"Technically you did not tell me with words you just nodded in response to one of my questions and any way don to you think everyone has already figured it out that you two still like each other even though you have had probably one of the hardest relationships ever" Charlotte said trying to push past Gabrielle

"You are not going anywhere until you promise me you will not tell anybody that I still like Steve" Gabby said

"Fine" Charlotte said "I promise not tell anybody even though they all ready know"

"Thank you" Gabrielle said cheerfully stepping aside so Charlotte could pass by

"Gabby?" Frank asked

"Ya" she replied quickly

"Steve's gone into having a Caesar" he told her

"Shit" she yelled getting up from her desk and running out the door and running out to where Steve was with Jack, Bart and Dan holding him down, she stopped and stared unable to move, she held back the tears that were trying to come through as she watched the love of her life close to death.

She quickly snapped out of it and rushed over to Steve grabbing fluids and pushing them into him, "Okay he's stopped" Jack said a couple of minutes later

"Oh thank god" Gabrielle said sighing "Okay now all to do is sit and wait for the antidote"

"Yay" she said sarcastically

"Here" Jack said to Gabrielle handing her a coffee

"Thanks" she said smiling sweetly at him

"How is he doing now?" he asked her

"He is doing okay for what has happened to him" she said sighing

"How bout I take you out for lunch, get your mind off things" he said hopeful

"Sure I need a break" Gabby said getting up from the chair and following Jack out of the ED

"This place is amazing, how did you find it?" she asked when they were sitting down in a cafe

"When you have lived in Sydney all you are you learn things about the place that other people do not know" he replied

She smiled at him; it was good to get her mind off Steve for a bit cause at the moment she could not do anything to help him. Gabby and Jack walked back along the beach, she was tired now, today had been long, all she wanted to do now was sit back down next to Steve and wait for the antidote.

What she did not want at the moment was for Jack to kiss her, but unfortunately he did. He leaned down just before they were at back All Saints, and kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist, she was surprised by the kiss but she responded.

She felt Jack pushing his tongue into her mouth and warning bells immediately went off, she pushed him away from her, and stepped back.

"What happened?" he asked

"I can not do this, I do not like you in that way, I still like Steve" she said sheepishly

"But I thought you knew I liked you" he said to her

"No, I am sorry" she said kissing him on the cheek and walking back into the ED...

... "Where were you?" Frank asked her as soon as she was back in the ED

"Out" she replied

"Out where?" he asked

"I was out for Lunch on my break with Jack" she explained

"Oh" he said walking off

She walked back to Steve's bed and sat down next to him, nothing had changed while she was gone, his stats were the same, he was still unconscious and still the antidote was not here yet.

She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his, and squeezed his hand. "I love you" she whispered to him.

It had been another half an hour and it had been 2 hours since the original time the antidote was supposed to get to All Saints, Gabby picked up the phone and dialled the number for the person who was bringing the antidote.

"Hello" the person answered

"Hi this is Gabrielle Jaeger calling from All Saints hospital; we were supposed to be getting the antidote for a diamond python bite, a couple of hours ago but then we were told it would not come for another hour and since then it has been another hour, and I was just wondering when you are going to get the antidote to us?" she asked

"Umm...well there has been an accident on the Sydney harbour bridge and I am still waiting to get across the actual bridge" he said

"Humph" Gabrielle said into the phone "So how long will you be?" she asked

"Let's say half an hour to an hour" he said in response to her question

"Okay thank you, goodbye" Gabrielle said

"See you soon" he replied before hanging up the phone...

... "So when will it be here?" Frank asked her once she was off the phone

"The guys said in probably half an hour but maybe an hour away" she replied putting the phone down

"Why is it taking so long?" he asked her

"Traffic apparently is pretty bad at the moment" She said resting back against the wall

"Oh, okay tell me when it gets here, I want to know" he told her

"Sure, I will tell you when it gets here, it is not like I have anything better to do" she replied walking off

"Gabby" Frank called out

"Ya, what do you want?" she asked him getting up from the chair she was sitting in

"It is here" he said holding up a jar

"Are you serious?" she asked grabbing the jar from him

"Yep" he replied as she put the antidote threw Steve's cannula

"Now what?" she asked

"You have got to wait for it to work Gabby" he told her, knowing she was just happy the antidote was finally here after 3 and a half hours

"Yeah I know, I have to wait and we need to get him up to ICU" she said as she slumped into to the chair next to Steve's bed.

When they got Steve up to ICU after about a million test to check if the antidote was working, it was nearly time for Gabby to go home, but she was determined to wait at work until Steve woke up, even if he did not wake up until 2 am in the morning which was another 7 hours away. So she grabbed Steve's handed and got ready to wait.

Gabrielle had fallen asleep in the chair next to Steve's ICU bed when Steve woke up, her hand was still firmly grasping Steve's.

He smiled when he turned his head and saw her asleep, he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly, squeezing her hand at the same time.

She jolted awake by the movement and it took her a few seconds to realise he was awake

"Hey" he said smiling at her

"You are awake now" she said almost sounding surprised

"Yeah what happened?" he asked her "How long have I been unconscious for?"

"You got bitten by the diamond python snake, you have been unconscious for about...um let's see it is 1 am now, you got bitten at 11am...So that means you have been out for around 14 hours" she said ecstatic to find out he was finally awake.

"You might have woken up earlier if we had of got the antidote here earlier but there was a lot of traffic today, and the antidote took forever to get here, so most of the time I was sitting, except for the time you had a Caesar, so as I was saying most of the time I was sitting around waiting next to you for it to come" she said smiling sweetly at him

"You waited all that time for me?" he asked her

"Of course I did Steve, I did not want to see you die" she replied rubbing her thumb across the tip of his hand

"Come on that can not be the only reason you waited most of the day for an antidote and then waited most of the night for me to wake up, you could of gone home after the antidote was injected into me" he said hoping the answer was that she still liked him, because he definitely still liked her.

"Okay I may of sort of still have a thing for you, but do not worry about it. I know you do not like me anymore so it does not matter" she said sounding a little depressed

"Stop it" she said when he started laughing "What is so funny?" she asked him frowning

"You have got it all back to front" he said "I still LOVE you Gabby, and not just in a friend way" he said still trying not to laugh

She stopped and stared at him not saying anything, which made him kind of nervous. "What" was all she managed to get out

"I still love you Gabby" he repeated

She finally snapped back from her position and leaned down to kiss him. Electricity went through them when their lips met and it was like their first kiss years ago when they were sitting under a huge tree at Steve's dads farm and Steve had leaned over and kissed her just before it started raining and they had both got drenched.

He sat up quickly pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. She ran her hands through his hair; she pushed her tongue into his mouth and felt him wrap his arms around her tighter. She pulled away after awhile and smiled at him, they didn't need to say anything right now. She moved up next to him and fell asleep in his arms, glad to finally be back in his life again.

The end


End file.
